Smile
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: .:'I haven't smiled in weeks-no months... Until I've Met You...' -Hikaru:. A Lil' KyouHika I whipped up, .:Song-Fic:. Smile By Avril Lavigne, Rated For Lyrics Kyouya X Hikaru/KyouyaXHikaru


**Smile**

Me: I was bored so here's a little KyouHika I whipped up for y'all! Omg, I sound western... EEPPP!

Ice: *sweatdrops* Seriously?

Me: YES!

Tomami: *gets duck tape*

Me: *eyes widen* NUUUU! *runs into a wall*

Tomami & Ice: *sweatdrops and looks through hole*

Tomami: I was just gonna tape up the leak in the basement...

Suzami: What happened to her? She's usually so calm!

Ice: Who knows... *faces reader* Sorry you had to read that, Steph, or PEB doesn't own MFB or Smile by Avril Lavigne, enjoy it while ya can... OOCness dead ahead...

Suzami: Yeah... All in what Yu calls, "Hippety Hop's" POV... Btw Hikaru(or _Hippity Hop_) doesn't know Kyouya in this story yet... Enjoy?

Me: *in background, spinning on a computer chair, rolling off, hands in the air* WEEEEE!

* * *

_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll**_

(Da fuq? I ain't putting anything related about that part in the story!)

I haven't smiled for days-weeks-no months...

"Hikaru, you are coming no matter what!" Madoka snapped at me.

"Why? It's not like I'll have fun or at least smile!" I snapped back at her.

"Hikaru, you are going to the picnic no matter what! Besides..." Madoka started, "Ginga has this rival, he wants you to meet!"

I stayed silent, thinking, then replying with a short, "No."

"Common Hikaru! We're begging you!" Madoka whined.

"Oh fine, but I bet I won't smile!"

"Oh yeah! I think you will!"

I sighed then replied, "Five bucks I won't!"

"Okay, five bucks you will!"

We shook hands and went their seperate ways, as Madoka walked away, I heard her mutter, "Well I at least got her to come... But hey, I just might loose five dollars... Oh well..."

_**Yo-u said "Hey,**_  
_**What's your name? "**_  
_**It took one look**_  
_**And now we're not the same**_  
_**Yeah you said "Hey."**_  
_**And since that day**_  
_**You stole my heart**_  
_**And you're the one to blame**_

A day later, when the picnic was being held, I arrived with Madoka, already bored, yet still emotionless.

"Hi guys!" Madoka piped up as she jumped out of my car holding two coolers and two big plastic baskets of delightful foods.

Yu, being the peppy kid, peeked in one of Madoka's coolers and his eyes shined in the sunlight as he picked up five big tubs and yelled, "ICE CREAM!"

Tsubasa looked up from the table arrangments to look at Yu, who was hugging the ice cream and jumping up ands down. He walked over and took the ice cream tubs away from him.

"Yu, you can't eat ice cream now!" Tsubasa said calmly, putting them back in the cooler then lifting Yu up in his arms.

"NOOOO! ICE CREEAAAAAMMMMM!" Yu cried, fidgiting in Tsubasa's arms, desperately trying to escape.

Tsubasa, trying to get back to work, handed him to Benkei, who happily accepted and hugged him **REALLY **TIGHT, causing Yu so slowly calm down.

Everyone sweatdropped and some laughed as they watched the strange scene and I didn't smile, nor laugh, I just sweatdropped like some of the others. I did have to admit though, that was kinda funny... I slumped down in the driver's seat, still bored out of mind.

"Common Hikaru, you need to meet him!" Madoka cried as she pulled me out and walked towards Ginga and some green haired kid with two scars on his face.

"You two should introduce yourselves!" Ginga said happily.

"Yeah... NO BENKEI, DON'T SUFFOCATE HIM!" Madoka cried, running off to scold at the _biggest_ person here.

Ginga, also walking away, about to help Tsubasa with the table arrangements.

"Umm... Hey..." he stated awkwardly, "What's your name?"

I blushed slightly before replying, "Hikaru Hasama, yours?"

"Kyouya Tategami."

I smiled, and he did too.

_**(Yeah)**_  
_**And that's why I smile**_  
_**It's been a while**_  
_**Since every day and everything has**_  
_**Felt this right**_  
_**And now you turn it all around**_  
_**And suddenly you're all I need**_  
_**The reason why I-I-I**_  
_**I smile**_  
_**I-I**_

He's what made me smile in months. He's probally the reason why I smile... I don't even remember the last time I was able to smile for real, not a fake one I forced myself to do all the time. He's turned my life around.

"ICE CREAAAAAAMM!" Yu yelled, running in circles, possibly desperate to eat some ice cream right at this moment.

I laughed, Madoka seemed surprised at my sudden reaction and smiled. One possible reason is that she'd won the bet, and another reason is that she's happy that I finally smiled in months. The rest of the picnic was practicly great! With me smiling and laughing, everyone seemed pleased.

"Who brought beer?" Madoka asked as she looked in someone else's cooler by mistake.

All their gazes headed towards the big ol' _idiotic_ Benkei, who blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head.

"Whart are you looking at me for?" he cried.

"You brought it.." Madoka muttered, turning her attention back to the cooler.

Afterwards, everyone enjoyed the rest of the picnic and Yu... Well, he finally got his ice cream... Then after I drank some water, everything turned black in minutes...

_**Last night I blacked out I think**_  
_**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**_  
_**I remember making out and then, oh, oh**_  
_**I woke up with a new tattoo**_  
_**Your name was on me and my name was on you**_  
_**I would do it all over again**_

(Not typing up some of these lines for the relativity in the story...)

I woke up at the B-Pit and looked around, looking at the clock I saw it was seven o'clock. I yawned and stretched my arms out.

_What happened to me last night? I just drank some water, then a few minutes later... It turned black..._

I sighed and knew who did this to me, pretty obvious anyways...

_Benkei._

_How can that be hard? I mean, he __**was**__ drunk... Wait... WHAT DID HE PUT IN MY WATER?_

I sighed and pushed those thoughts away, then, I blushed as I thought of Kyouya, I learned lots from him yesterday...

I'd like another day like that... Except for the part where I blacked out...

**_Yo-u said "Hey,_**  
**_What's your name? "_**  
**_It took one look_**  
**_And now we're not the same_**  
**_Yeah you said "Hey."_**  
**_And since that day_**  
**_You stole my heart_**  
**_And you're the one to blame_**

I got up weakly, feeling my whole body ache, I groaned as I walked towards the counter where I saw Madoka sleep with Ginga on the ground. I blinked beforev putting five dollars on the counter before I headed towards my car, as I saw it one thought sprang through my head.

_Who drove my car?_

I dug into my pocket, surprised to find my keys still in there. I was about to take andother step when I heard the B-Pit door open. I turned and saw Kyouya walk out, still looking as calm as ever.

_So he doesn't notice me huh?_

I took another step towards my car, but groaned in pain, _Seriously Benkei! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN MY DRINK? OR DID YOU JUST-_

"Hey Hikaru," I heard Kyouya say.

I turned around again and smiled, "Hi Kyouya."

I don't know why, but he stole my heart, love at first sight.

I never even thought that was real!

_**(Yeah)**_  
_**And that's why I smile**_  
_**It's been a while**_  
_**Since every day and everything has**_  
_**Felt this right**_  
_**And now you turn it all around**_  
_**And suddenly you're all I need**_  
_**The reason why I-I-I**_  
_**I smile**_  
_**I-I**_  
_**The reason why I-I-I**_  
_**I smile**_  
_**I-I**_

"Up early?" he asked.

"Yeah you too huh?"

He nodded and closed his eyes.

I smiled, it's really hard to turn other's lives around... I sighed and made an attempt to walk closer towards him. My attempt succeeded... With lots of groans.. Yet... I still feel happy... When I'm around him... I feel... Comforatble... So right...

"So why up so early?" I asked, after getting over the pain.

_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**_  
_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_  
_**All I wanna do is lose control**_  
_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**_  
_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_  
_**All I wanna do is lose control**_

"Going back to Wolf Canyon," Kyouya replied, "What about you, huh?

"I was gonna go home," I started, "but my whole body's aching..."

I saw him smirk, showing off his fangs, I sighed, I wonder how Ginga convinced him to go... He doesn't seem like the person to enjoy stuff liike picnics or parties...

I sighed, _I can do it, just be honest..._

"This may seem weird to you, but..." I started, trailing off slowly.

"But what?"

"Yesterday, at the picnic, when I got to know you well, I-I..." my words got caught in my throat, I swallowed, looking down, feeling my cheeks warm up, "I fell in..."

As I trailed off, Kyouya stared at me, causing me to blush deeper, "I fell in l-l..." I paused for a second before continuing, "love with you.."

_**(Yeah)**_  
_**And that's why I smile**_  
_**It's been a while**_  
_**Since every day and everything has**_  
_**Felt this right**_  
_**And now you turn it all around**_  
_**And suddenly you're all I need**_  
_**The reason why I-I-I**_  
_**I smile**_  
_**I-I**_  
_**(The reason) The reason why I-I-I**_  
_**I smile**_  
_**I-I**_  
_**The reason why I-I-I**_  
_**I smile**_  
_**I-I**_

With me blushing madly, I was unable to think... My head was completely blank... Well, until... He smiled and hugged me. I was shocked, yet happy.

"Is that how you feel about me?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled slyly, m face still heated, "Why?"

"Because I feel the same way..."

I smiled wider and loosened out of his grip and pecked him on the cheek, walking back towards my car, driving home and glancing back, being able to hear Yu yell, "ICE CREAM!" in the background, indicating that he woke up.

_This was the longest and best morning of my life._

* * *

Me: WEEEEEEEE! *still on computer chair*

Tomami: *grabs me and pours hot tea on me*

Me: EEEEKKKK! *rolls on ground*

Angela: DUDE, WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? *points at me*

Suzana: YEAH!

Ice: WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT OF DA?

Suzana: So? You got to visit dA! =.=

Tomami: Yeah... Anyways she got crazy all of a sudden...

Ice: WE NEED A CURE!

Suzami: Umm... Steph/PEB planning on making a GinMado later on, R&R, with no flames... WE NEED A CURE BAD. D:


End file.
